Half Moon Lies
by Creaturaes
Summary: Moody,Dumbledore and Members of the Dark Side Know the truth of Harry's Parentage and of James and Lily's Friendship that didnt bloom past a brother and sister stage. Of Teagen Longbottom and Jacelyn Potter. Of the Secrets behind the Famed Hallows Eve Night . Pairings: James/Oc, OC/Lily (mentions) Main: Harry P. / Pairing undecided.Rated M:Swearing,GxG,BxB,BxG
1. Shocked Seal- Chapter 1

"What do you reckon he wants?" Jacelyn looked at the door which wouldn't allow Dumbledore entrance, there was a slight distraction of the moment when she felt the house's wards shaking with the force of spells and looked outside to see Dumbledore blasting her home, trying to gain entrance. Her Gold speckled amber eyes widened as she looked to the woman who had just woken up barely twenty minutes ago. She passed a bundle into the redhead's arms with amber and gold eyes that sparkled with love and spoke in a clear voice" Go Hun. James and Teagan will know where to go. "She tapped a small button and placed it in Redhead's hand and spoke the word to activate it. Tearing down the barrier Dumbledore put up, just enough to allow her to escape with the precious bundle just as the door blasted open and revealed an irate lord of light...

Lily had just landed in James and Teagens' living room when James came barreling out of the basement grabbing Lily up in his arms and carrying her down the stairs not saying a word. He didn't have to as Lily could feel the Magic around the house tingling. If it hadn't been for her portkey and the special ward tuned to her that allowed her through and into James's house without the wards harming her or the bundle. He spoke "you're going to have to go to the safe house with Teagan." He said before Lily walked over to Teagan who waited by the downstairs fireplace. "James this isn't a good idea..." Lily started to say as she handed the bundle to Teagan" He probably has the floo blocked…" Teagan grinned "Lils, we have that underground passage. That James and Sirius built."

The sound of shattering glass had both woman running into the tunnel and James giving them both what they knew could be their last goodbyes.

That Night would come to be known as the night Harry Potter Defeated Lord Voldemort. However IT wasn't at ALL how harry or the world knew it to be. However there were people who knew of the truth.

Alastor Moody. Who would be passed off as the Ex-Auror who needed to retire because he was overly paranoid and seemingly delusional.

Remus Lupin. Who knows what his side of the story is. Well besides being a werewolf and all.

Sirius Black. Who was not given a trial or anything, despite the laws that he should have had one.

Severus Snape. Has his own reason for staying where he is.

Lord Voldemort. Supposedly destroyed by James and Lily's love for Harry.

Lucius Malfoy. Best friend of Severus Snape and left hand man of Lord Voldemort so...

Alice and Frank Longbottom. Heavily tortured by the Lestranges and put into St Mungo's.

Augusta Longbottom. What she knows…well…

Teagan Longbottom-Potter. Missing.

Jacelyn Potter. Missing.

Lestrange trio. Another group set in Azkaban without a trial for the dark mark that rested on their arms.

Molly Wesley.

And Albus Dumbledore.

Nobody but Alastor moody, Knew what saved Sirius from falling into the Veil that night. Hardly anyone that he could trust at least. Albus knew quiet well what had saved Sirius. And he had sent Remus off to find the rouges who was supposedly killing muggles and children like there was no tomorrow. Laying a false trail for the rouges by the names of Elyan and Egane, For Remus to hunt down. Sirius remained cooped up in No. 12 despite being named a free man. Alastor was set to training nymphadora.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHPHPHPHPHP

"You will not let Him or them find out the truth will you Lady Longbottom?" Twinking blue eyes examing the aged head of the Longbottom household. The woman in question shook her head "Of course not Albus. I have been keeping this secret for 16 years I think I can do it for more." Setting down her cup of tea "What are you going to do about my two in the hospital? They are nothing more than blubbering squibs right now…I do hope I will see more money of course…" Albus nodded "Oh yes…how about an additional 100 Galleons a month?" "Make it 150 and that will be splendid." The woman stood "Now If you will take your leave I promised my grandson a visit to his parents before it got too late tonight." And with that she left the meeting room.

PDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"BOY!" Vernon screamed, his face already turning purple as he yelled up the stairs.

Harry sighed as he yelled back "Coming Uncle Vernon!" He ushered Hedwig out the window into the night sky and hurried out of the bedroom. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" "Your aunt and I and Dudley are going on vacation for a week" the fat whale sneered as he looked at Harry. "You are to stay here and care for the house." Vernon tossed a Key at Harry who caught it with ease thanks to his seeker reflexes. "Don't invite any of your freakish friends around, DO the chores lists completely...it's on the fridge and don't destroy the place! " He hurried the other two members of the family who had been standing by the door with their bags, out of the door and into the car. Harry watched them leave as he locked the door. Wondering where the order member who was on watch tonight was. Must have been Mundungus on duty.

He just about headed back up the stairs, when he realized he didn't need to, it wasn't as if Vernon had hidden cameras installed. So he went out to the living room and turned on the tellie, flipping through the channels until something called Doctor Who was playing on it, before he turned and walked into the Kitchen to glance at the chores list. It seemed Vernon was going easy on him this summer. Having only been beaten once which resulted in the gash that was bandaged shut on his cheek and a couple of bruises and lashed that littered his back and side.

He had gotten a full beaker of juice and an apple, before walking back out into the living room to settle down in petunia's favorite rocking chair. And as the boy-who-lived relaxed, an owl flew down the fireplace, and landed atop the tellie. Harry stood and approached the regal looking owl. Harry knew it was a Barn owl from the last visit to the Zoo with his 'family' However this owl seemed a lot happier than the owl that was in the zoo…and a lot more menacing. The owl gave a soft crooning hoo, and stuck out the leg that had a scroll typed to it. Within a second harry was untying the scroll, and examining the owl up close. It looked like an owl wearing a mask to harry. It had a rather mysterious demeanor as well,but as soon as harry untied the scroll and stepped back the owl unfurled its wings and took off back up the chimney. The scroll harry held had a weird looking seal on it. He went to trace the wax seal and he jerked his finger back as it shocked him! The seal fell off onto the floor and harry knelt down to pick it up and examine it. It didn't shock him again. The seals Image was of a wolf and a Lily. The Scroll also looked like it was well worn and aged.

He unrolled the scroll and dropped it as he read the date. July 31,1981….


	2. Familiar Faces- Chapter 2

July 31st 1981

Dear Harry,

My dear son. The only reason you would have gotten this letter is if both myself and your mother where dead or if we had been tricked into a wizard's oath. Then not even Merlin or Morgana herself can help. Your mother however had the smart idea to write a letter to you on the day of your birth. So even as I watch you sleep in your mothers arms and I am just as tired as you, we each write you a letter. This letter should only come to you if neither of us are with you for your sixteenth birthday. Beware son, you may not believe what will be shared but if my thinking ahead is true, then the only reason we will not be with you is through death or Dumbledore.

In the case that any one of us is alive, when you say family a small broach should appear. If not, then we are no longer alive. The rest of this scroll is attuned to your voice, so be careful what you say."

He blinked before he moved upstairs, grabbing his trunk from the cupboard as he went. As he got into his room he tossed the scroll on his bed before he began pacing. Harry's mind was racing - This was a letter from his father. Why was he asking for an open mind? He imagined accepting the letter would prove he was open enough. If anything, this only made him more annoyed at Dumbledore. He wouldn't allow Sirius to take full custody of him until he'd gotten a full psyche evaluation, but in the meantime he was stuck at the dursleys. In fact, the entire reason was down to the Wingemozat, because a vote was neccesary. And they had Voted for Sirius to get a full mental evaluation before he could get custody . Yet Sirius had started his Evaluation last he heard from Remus before school had let out for the summer.

And, yet, again, he was stuck here.

Plus, he had ignored Harry for a year and let a ministry toad teach at Hogwarts. Dumbledore ignoring him, plus Umbridge taking charge, the blood quill, being banned off the quiditch team, all of that... well, it left him to doubt. It didn't help that he'd heard Ron and Ginny talking about him, but he'd put that aside as having misheard them. He considered the chances the letter had been lying - but then, he doubted it. That also raised the question of if he had distant family - and if he DID, then why was HE here? Unless...' His train of thought trailed off. "Family." He spoke in a hushed tone; almost a whisper. More writing appeared on the scroll - then and now, rather than sixteen years ago, as if someone was sitting on his bed writing it in front of his eyes.

And with the writing a small brooch resembling the very seal that adorned the letter appeared on his desk. Harry picked up the brooch. It looked to be made of silver - or something close to it at any rate. It was of a wolf - however, as he held it, it changed ever-so slightly. There was still a wolf, holding a Lilly. But they were under what seemed to be a willow tree, with a stag by it's side. The wolves eyes where set with amber colored gems. Harry's brows drew together as he examined it. However, he caught sight of the writing finishing so he set the broach down and began to read. Before he put it down, he noted the stag's eyes where set with darkened stone. The writing read;

"If the broach appeared, you can tell from what is upon it whom is alive - it should only appear if there are living family members you don't know about. If Dumbledore has his way-It would either be a wolf holding a Lilly, a stag under a willow tree or both combined. If Dumbledore has his way - which he probably will - you won't know about your Aunt Teagan - or your Uncle James...

Anyways, back to the topic - don't trust Dumbeldore Harry. If you say "True Family", the broach will act as a port key and take you to said living family member.

Plus, if you wish to come you can press the Broach to whatever you wish to bring wish and say "Shrink." It SHOULD shrink the items (assuming it is enchanted properly) but, as noted you have to press it to said item. If you have any pets, press the broach to them and say "Cordinate." I was told it wasn't the right wording after making this spell but... Oh well. Having a baby makes one mind wander."

Harry blinked as his mind reeled.'What? Uncle James? Aunt Teagan?'His thoughts swirled before he made up his mind. He pressed the broach to Hedwig's treats and muttered "Shrink." And sure enough, it shrank.

He grinned as he did the same to his Trunk. Shoving his trunk in his pocket, he made his way over to the sleeping Hedwig and pressed the broach to her wing, muttering "Cordinate." This sent a small tingle of Magic into Hedwig, who awoke with an annoyed hoot and eyed him. Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry girl. Would you like to go out?" He asked, opening the window, pausing briefly to add; "Don't come back here. You should know where to go." Hedwig gave a soft hoot and took out of the window, veering past the chimney as she vanished into the night. Shoving the scroll into his pocket and grabbing the broach up into his hand, allowing his fee hand to hold his wand, he spoke softly, uncertain in his decision but not taking it back-

"True Family."

Had Harry taken a few seconds more, however, he would have read the very bottom of the scroll, hidden under the curving of the paper.

It was signed Sincerely,with much love, your mother Lily Evans-Potter.

However it was too late for Harry to try and read it now. The brooch heated up, in his hand,and oh so briefly Magic shook the wards as it signaled Harry was leaving. And not a second later as the order members had switched guard duty. Harry was gone with a soft 'pop'.

Harry was disoriantated for a few moments as the world came rushing back. A wave of nauesa rolled over him and he almost bent double before it passed. He took several long deep breaths, not opening his eyes until he was sure he wouldn't vomit. He blinked away the water in his eyes and straightened up, looking around as to where he ended up.

The parlor was modern (as he quickly realized); at least far more than the Dursleys home. It was beautiful, comparable to something you could possibly see in Hogwarts - not as rustic, not it was just as grandeous. Cloaked in soft golds and deep Emerald green . He glanced at the coarse-grained Stone fireplace, noticing it was of a white background with black and dark blue coloring specling across it. As he peered closer, he noticed that there where pictures on the marble fireplace. Curiosity had him leaning in. And as he peered into the picture... and then, suddenly, startingly, realized he was staring at himself as a child. He must have been younger than when his parents passed away but... how was that possible? It was silly to say he didn't remember but he didn't even know these people. But... could they be his family? He didn't know. He steped back, looking around again.

This made him feel almost uneasy. Not in a bad way but... he didn't understand. Why were there pictures of two women holding him…unless it was his father who had been in a potions accident.. Another picture had his eyes widening in shock. It was a picture of one of the women in the picture holding him and his father James… They looked EXACTLY alike…minus the fact that one was a woman and had amber eyes….Wait a second the brooch… The stag was his father…wasn't it? Well if the stag was his father why wasn't he holding the lily. As he began to pace the scroll dropped from his pocket, dropping to the floor with a soft plop. Harry turned and knelt to retrieve it when he caught sight of the signature hidden just by the natural curl of the scroll . His green eyes widened rather comicly at the signature of one Lily Evans Potter. That meant that the woman in the photos with his mom was his other mother! And that James wasn't his father? Yet….ooh boy…Harrys eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted. Landing on the carpeted floor just as a Woman entered through the door way….


End file.
